4storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Błędy
Najczęstsze błędy, problemy z grą oraz porady jak je zwalczyć. W każdej grze są jakieś błędy i problemy z jej działaniem, na szczęście w 4story jest 100 razy gorzej, dlatego tutaj podajemy jak rozwiązać najczęściej występujące z nich. Jeśli jednak nie możesz rozwiązać któregoś z problemów po przeczytaniu naszej porady, bądź taki błąd nie jest opisany w tym artykule, zgłoś to na Forum 4Story lub na IRC . Proszę również o zgłoszenie istniejącego problemu do użytkownika na Wiki 4Story bądź Forum 4Story o nicku Special11 15:14, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Błąd: Can not read Registry Błąd ten występuje w przypadku braku wymaganych wpisów w rejestrze które gra wpisała. Bez tych informacji gra nie może działać, gdyż w rejestrze podane są ustawienia gry, zarówno dotyczące gracza jak i systemowe (np. ścieżka do folderu z grą). Dzieje się tak w przypadku, gdy gra nie jest zainstalowana np. zgrana od kolegi, bądź klucze zostały usunięte np. przez wirusa. Aby uzupełnić klucze (wpisy) w rejestrze możemy zrobić to na dwa sposoby: 1. - odinstalowanie gry -wyrzucenie komputera przez zamknięte okno 2. '''Jeśli mamy już te pliki oraz 4story na dysku, klikamy prawym na 4Story_i usuwamy '''3. Mamy otwarty notatnik, a w nim foldery folder i klucze "klucz". Jedyne co musimy zmienić to dostawce internetu 4. Teraz dodajemy wszystkie trzy klucze do rejestru, czyli klikamy po prostu na nie kolejno (w systemie Vista/7 potrzebne są do tego prawa administratora 4Story PL 5. Odpalamy gre :) Nie działa? nic nowego :) Błąd: A connection in the server could not be established Błąd ten występuje gdy: * zrobisz za duzo marduków/mentorów jednego dnia Po pierwsze, nie panikuj znajdź sobie inną gre Jeśli nie poskutkuje to spróbuj odinstalować gre Jeśli nadal występuje błąd, spróbuj przegrać/wygrać gre od kolegi któremu ona działa i postępuj zgodnie z ręcznym sposobem dodawania kluczy ze steama Błąd: You have failed to connect server Błąd ten występuje w wypadku, gdy nie możemy podłączyć się do serwera, a więc: a) Nie masz połączenia z internetem bo twój dostawca znowu wali w chuja b) jesteś zjebany i nie właczyłes routera c) Pies przegryzł ci kabel od wifi d) Używasz serwera minecraft Jeśli wszystkie wypadki wykluczyłeś, pozostaje więc jakaś stała blokada konta nałozona przez Madare tary'wania '''et do Pare godzin expienia '*''' Sprawdź czy masz p'ołączenie z internetem' Hackshield: Suspicious speedhack action detected :P Ten ndabłąd wyskakuje wPanfu gdy hTrashStoryield zauważy jakąś podejrtera jako, że Windows przerzuca pamięć na dysk to Hackshield wykrywa jakieś manipulacje w pamięci gry i przerywa działanie gry.KUPA ! Błąd: This application has requested the Runingtime to terminate it in a unusual way Ten błąd wystąpić możę przy zalogowaniu, przy zmianie kanału i tym podobne. Problemem mogą być również zablokowane porty, spróbuj wyłączyć swoją zapore systemu (firewall), jeśli problem zniknie, przeczytaj ten temat, a konkretnie o portach: Problem z połączeniem - rozwiązania Jeśli problem nie zniknął, postępuj według wyżej opisanego błędu "Ciemny ekran". Hackshield: Suspicious macro action detected Ten błąd wyskakuje w przypadku, gdy hackshield zauważy jakąś podejrzaną akcje autonomiczną (boty), naprzykład skrypty macro. Postępuj według wyżej opisanego problemu "Suspicious hack detected". Pasek patchowania się zatrzymał Pasek patchowania (czyli ten przed uruchomieniem gry) się zatrzymał i nie możesz kliknąć na Connect, możę się dziać dlatego, żę: * Połączenie z serwerem zostało zerwane * Połączenie jest obciążone * Zaciął się proces * Brak dostępu do internetu * Odcięcie dostępu do serwera przez zapore systemu Jeśli tak się dzieje, spróbuj: 1. Sprawdź czy na pewno masz połączenie z internetem 2. Sprawdź na forum 4Story czy aktualnie nie nastąpiła jakaś przerwa techniczna 3. Spróbuj włączyć ponownie gre 4. Udostępnij w zaporze systemu port, którego używa gra (jak to zrobić zostało opisane przy problemie Błąd: You have failed to connect server). Pozostaje również reinstalacja klienta gry, przy czym wtedy najlepiej ściągnąć klienta z najnowszą wersją gry, żeby nie było późniejszych problemów. Ostatecznym wyjściem jest zgranie działającej gry 4Story od kolegi i ręczne dodanie rejestrów (jak to zrobić zostało opisane przy problemie Błąd: Can not read Registry). Pasek ładowania Hackshield Pro staje jak Twój kutas po nocach Spróbuj w tym wypadku: * Odczekać jakiś czas, możliwe że przejdzie samo * Jeśli ciągle się tak dzieje, spróbuj odinstalować grę, zwalić konia i pójść spać bo jutro sprawdzian z pszyrki Błąd: Start problems have occurred at the hacking block function.(206) Znane powody tego błędu: *Próba uruchomienia gry podwójnie (dwa procesy z grą) *Uruchamianie gry poprzez zmodyfikowane pliki wykonywalne *Może również wyskoczyć po błędnym zamknięciu gry, w tym wypadku należy najpierw wyłączyć wszystkie procesy gry, a następnie uruchomić grę Za mało pamięci wirtualnej Błąd ten może wyskoczyć gdy na komputerze jest za mało pamięci wirtualnej ustawionej na dysku (zasadniczo ten błąd nie powinien wyskakiwać, ponieważ system operacyjny automatycznie ustala potrzebną ilość pamięci wirtualnej, chyba że komputer nie spełnia wymagań co do ilości pamięci RAM'u). Należy ustawić wtedy ręcznie ilość potrzebnej pamięci wirtualnej na dysku (najczęściej systemowym - dysku C), udaj się do: #Kliknij prawym na Mój komputer #Właściwości #Zaawansowane #Sekcja Wydajność #Następnie opcje wydajności #Zaawansowane #Pamięć wirtualna #Zmień Jako wartość minimalną spróbuj ustawić na 2048 MB a maksymalną 4096 MB. Jeśli nie posiadasz takiej ilości wolnego miejsca na dysku C to musisz go trochę oczyścić programami typu CCleaner. Jeśli gra nadal nie zadziała, ustaw pamięć wirtualna według obliczeń: Wartość minimalna = Ilość ram * 1.5 Wartość maksymalna = Ilość ram * 3 Czyli jeżeli masz 1 GB RAM (1024 MB) to za wartość minimalną podstawiasz 1536 a za wartość maksymalną 3072. Jeśli to nic nie pomoże - dokup kości pamięci RAM kompatybilne z Twoją kartą główną. Pasek Hackshield ładuje się po czym cała gra znika Po kliknięciu przycisku "Connect" ładuje się pasek tarczy antyhackerskiej Hackshield Pro, po czym cała gra znika. W tym wypadku: *Sprawdź w menadżerze zadań czy proces TLoader.exe lub TClient.exe (4story) nie utkwił w pamięci, jeśli tak to zakończ proces i następnie uruchom grę *Powyłączaj niepotrzebne programy jak na przykład: GG, Przeglądarka internetowa i następnie spróbuj uruchomić grę (wyłącz także procesy chodzące w tle poprzez menadżer zadań, oprócz procesór systemowych!) *Dodaj folder z grą do wyjątków w antywirusie, aby ich nie skanował *Sprawdź również czy jakiś plik nie został usunięty przez antywirusa, jeśli tak poddaj go kwarantannie *Sprawdź czy na pewno gra posiada prawa administratora *Spróbuj przeinstalować grę Ostatecznym wyjściem jest skopiowanie zainstalowanej gry od kolegi któremu ona działa, wgranie jej na swój dysk i ręczne dodanie wpisów do rejestru (jak to się robi zostało opisane przy Błąd: Can not read Registry). Połączenie z serwerem zostało zerwane Kurwa my tez nie wiemy wszystkiego co pierdoli Gameforge Jeżeli gra nadal mi nie działa... Spróbuj rad udzielonych przez forumowicza 4Story o nicku Wraith: 1.Przede wszystkim ustaw CAŁY komputer na WYDAJNOŚĆ a nie na JAKOŚĆ. 2.W Panelu Sterowania w opcji System/Zaawansowane/Wydajność pozmieniaj wszystkie ustawienia na to by mieć większą wydajność systemu. 3.Postaraj się rownież zwiększyć ilość pamieci wirtualnej 4.W panelu ustawień kart graficznej pozmieniaj też all na WYDAJNOŚĆ 5.Upewnij się że masz zainstalowane najnowsze sterowniki Directx oraz do karty graf. 6.Wyczyść / Napraw rejestr systemowy (bałagan w nim może również powodować spadek wydajności) 7.Zdefragmentuj Dysk (chociaż po ponownej inslalacji systemu może to być niepotrzebne ale warto też spróbować) 8.Hmmm a tuningowałeś karte graficzną programem RivaTuner? Jeśli nie to pobaw się też z tym bo RivaTuner pozwoli Twojej karcie wycisnąć wszystkie poty (nawet te o których nie masz pojęcia). 9.Na koniec mogę Ci również zaproponować program "GameXp". JEst on całkowicie darmowy i bezpieczny. Po prostu uruchomisz program zaznaczysz JEDNĄ opcję (jesli nie wiesz jaką to napisz mi to Ci wytłumacze) i już program skonfiguruje system tak by podczas grania były wyłączona niektóre aplikacje i procesy które mogą spowodowac spadek wydajności. Jeżeli gra nie chce nadal Tobie działać mimo wyżej udzielonych rad, skontaktuj się z administracją gry 4Story poprzez system ticketowy bądź czat IRC. Jak skontaktować się Łukaszem? Napisz Do ButyDoDupy